1. Cross-Reference to Related Application
This application claims priority based my copending Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/033,939, filed Dec. 23, 1996.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand-held alignment tools, and, more particularly, to a hand-held tool especially adapted for aligning trusses or studs in the construction industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need to alignment trusses and studs in the construction industry is well known. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to hand-held tools used for aiding in the alignment of trusses and studs, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: 4,322,064, 4,704,829, 4,843,726, 5,129,153, and 5,163,233. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,064 discloses a truss alignment tool that employs a plurality of components pivotally connected to each other. Handling pivotally connected alignment members may be cumbersome, especially on elevated structures such as roofs. In this respect, it would be desirable if a truss or stud alignment tool were provided which does not employ segments that are pivotally connected to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,829 discloses truss clamping devices. Although such clamping devices have important utility, they do not perform an important alignment function. U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,726 discloses a stud alignment and positioning tool that includes components that are nailed to studs which are to be aligned. Nails may be difficult to drive in and subsequently remove. Moreover, when a nail is removed, an undesirable hole may be left. In this respect, it would be desirable if a truss or stud alignment tool were provided which does not employs nails. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,153 discloses a structural member spacing tool that is limited to the engagement the structural members at the opposed ends thereof. This tool does not provide means for establishing variable spacing between or among structural members. Moreover, this tool does not disclose a cooperating clip for clamping purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,233 discloses a stud alignment tool that employs a U-shaped clip for engaging a structural member. The U-shaped clip occupies a single fixed position midway between the ends of the tool. Rather than being limited to placement of an alignment tool halfway between adjacent left and right structural members, it would be desirable if a truss or stud alignment tool were provided which provides a variety of alignment distances between the ends of the tool.
Still other features would be desirable in a truss alignment apparatus. For example, it would also be desirable if a truss alignment tool could function as a straight edge and ruler. It would also be desirable if a truss alignment tool can be used for scribing lines on plywood.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use truss alignment devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a truss alignment apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not employ segments that are pivotally connected to each other; (2) performs an important alignment function; (3) does not employs nails; (4) provides means for establishing variable spacing between or among structural members; (5) discloses a cooperating clip for clamping purposes; (6) provides a variety of alignment distances between the ends of the tool; (7) can function as a straight edge and ruler; and (8) can be used for scribing lines on plywood. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique truss alignment apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.